


Baby Bear

by Harayuki



Series: Keeping Up with the Jungs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha/Omega, Dorks, M/M, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harayuki/pseuds/Harayuki
Summary: "I'm pregnant."Jungwoo doesn't know how to tell his alpha about his pregnancy, so he decided to ask Doyoung and Taeyong for help.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Keeping Up with the Jungs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997614
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Baby Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this fanfic is the part of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352624)  
> I decided to make a series based on that fic because I need Sungchan as Jaehyun and Jungwoo's baby

“I’m pregnant.”

Doyoung and Taeyong stare at each other with their widen eyes and gaping mouths before screaming joyfully as if they won the lottery. Jungwoo jolts in surprise, looking at them worriedly but he also wants to throw them with the fries on his hand.

It doesn’t stop there. Doyoung, who is always overreacting to any situations, hits the table and squealed in surprise, "Really?"

"Sit!" Taeyong pulls his boyfriend to sit down, feeling embarrassed when several pairs of eyes turned to their table because of Doyoung's antic. He doesn't know that it was his screams that made people stare at them.

 _Ah_ , Jungwoo smiles in regret. He feels so embarrassed that he wants to bury himself alive. Fortunately, he loves his friend, he couldn't walk away and pretend he doesn't know these people.

Doyoung snorts in annoyance at Taeyong, when he sits back down his eyes shine happily back at Jungwoo, his smile is too wide to make Jungwoo scared. "Congratulations!" he says. He looks so excited and hugs Taeyong tightly. "Taeyong and I will be the best uncle for your pup."

Jungwoo gives them an awkward laugh and nods slowly. He can feel Doyoung’s pride and happiness, and Jungwoo doesn't even know how should he face the overflowing enthusiasm. To be honest, he doesn’t expect his friends to be this excited to hear about his pregnancy.

And now, Jungwoo feels scared when they don't stop looking at him with a radiant smile.

"Have you told Jaehyun?" Taeyong asks as if he can see through Jungwoo's mind and know what Jungwoo wants to talk to them about.

Jungwoo shakes his head slowly, "Not yet."

"You told us first?" Doyoung dramatically clutches his chest, looking at Jungwoo with teary eyes. "I can't believe you loved us more than that brat."

"Well," Jungwoo smiles nervously, his fingers playing the straw to get rid of nervousness. He looks at Doyoung and Taeyong and then he whispers. "I don't know how to say it to Jaehyun."

Taeyong frowns, completely doesn’t understand what Jungwoo means by that. “What do you mean? Just say it as you said it to us."

"The problem is, we never talk about having children. What if Jaehyun doesn't want to have children?"

Jungwoo feels sorrowful, he has been thinking about how to tell Jaehyun about his pregnancy. He and Jaehyun have been in a relationship for more than four years, and Jungwoo feels that Jaehyun is his everything; his soulmate, his safest place, his alpha. Even though he has a strong desire to have pups and build his own family with Jaehyun, he isn’t sure whether they are ready or not. Because having children is a big decision that will completely change both of their lives.

Doyoung and Taeyong look at each other, couldn’t understand why Jungwoo feels unsure about having a pup with Jaehyun. Ever since Jaehyun and Jungwoo got married three years ago, the packs had bet that Jungwoo and Jaehyun would immediately have a pup and were looking forward to the news of Jungwoo's pregnancy.

Doyoung pats the back of Jungwoo's hand, "What do you mean? I'm sure Jaehyun will be very happy to hear this news from you."

"He's right." Taeyong nods in agreement. “Look, Jungwoo. He loves you to the bones, and we can see that Jaehyun is very serious about you and we are sure he has already planned to have his own little family with you."

"He even writes a journal about his life with you. He showed it to us, he definitely has nl shame. It’s disgusting but cute.”

And it makes Jungwoo laughs. It's ridiculous, but Jaehyun did that and Jungwoo couldn’t help but thinks it's cute. Jaehyun seems like he is ignorant but he is truly the sweetest person Jungwoo ever met. He is a sap. Jungwoo shakes his head amusedly, "Then how to tell him? I want something special."

Doyoung grins. He claps his hands, with glistening eyes he tells them his ideas. “Let's throw a party! We can make a big banner, when Jaehyun comes home he will be greeted with a _welcome home, daddy_. Then that idiot will be confused and ask, there you can give a big gift box with your test pack in it."

 _Ew_. Jungwoo frowns, looking at Doyoung with disgusted look when he hears Doyoung's long explanation. The alpha looks more excited than Jungwoo himself. Jungwoo glances at Taeyong who is already shaking his head, tired of seeing Doyoung who keeps mentioning the list of events to be made.

"Please stop him when he planning something stupid if one day I tell him about my pregnancy." Taeyong whispers to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo eyes widen, “Are you pregnant?”

"What? No, I'm not! _If_ , Jungwoo. _If_."

Jungwoo chuckles, teasing Taeyong who is still looking at his alpha. "But I bet you will like it."

Sadly, yes. Taeyong likes it when his alpha does something stupid for him. "Yeah, that's true." He lets out a very long and tired sigh. “What if Jungwoo just tells Jaehyun about his pregnancy just like normal people would do?"

Taeyong's words are greeted by shouts of shock from Doyoung and Jungwoo, both of them staring at Taeyong in disbelief. "Babe, what do you mean? This is big news, we’re welcoming the baby’s debut!”

Taeyong smiles tiredly and understanding, he had to be patient with the excessive behavior of these people. "Jungwoo, how old is your pregnancy?"

"My doctor said it's only been six weeks? Or eight?" Jungwoo laughs sheepishly. "Wow, I forgot. Sorry, let me check it later."

"How could you forget such an important thing?!" Doyoung points at Jungwoo's face judgmentally. Jungwoo groans in annoyance, thinking that Doyoung is same as his mother.

Taeyong shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, “It's only been six weeks, right? The child is only as big as a peanut and we still have thirty weeks to wait for him to be born."

“Babe, you don't understand. This is very important. Jungwoo is pregnant, and this is the first generation of our pack." Doyoung looks at Taeyong seriously. He is still steadfast in his stance to hold Jungwoo's pregnancy announcement party which is an exaggeration. "We have to make it memorable, spectacular, and unforgettable throughout its history."

Okay, this has gone too far. Jungwoo wants to tell Jaehyun the news in a special way, but not to hold the grand party. He mutters, hesitant to interrupt them. "We don't have to—"

"But there's no need to have a party either. We can do this later for the baby shower. The baby in Jungwoo's stomach is still only as big as a peanut!” Taeyong's tone got even higher, not wanting to lose his argument to Doyoung.

"You don't give us good ideas. Next please." Doyoung waves his hand nonchalantly at Taeyong.

Taeyong suddenly has the urge to hit his alpha's face. He rolls his eyes and replies. "You think your idea is good? That's terrible."

Jungwoo, who had been silent all this time, is now starting to panic seeing his two best friends fighting. "Guys—”

"I want to make it special and unforgettable!"

"It won’t be anything but exhausting, Kim Doyoung!"

Jungwoo gives up, he leans back and let Taeyong and Doyoung argue. He is starting to regret his decision to call these two people in front of him. Maybe next time he should call Yuta and Johnny to discuss something big like this. Even though they are crazy, but they won't fight in the middle of a restaurant like this.

The two of them still don't give up with their arguments, Doyoung with his big, grand, and probably cost lots of money party and Taeyong with his simple event, and they involve his name, Jaehyun, and their unborn baby. Jungwoo just nods tiredly in response until Doyoung and Taeyong kissed in front of Jungwoo.

“What the fuck?”

Jungwoo hits the table abruptly as he sees the unholy scene in front of him. "Are you crazy?! We’re in the middle of the restaurant and everyone is looking this way!"

They break the kiss, eyes widen as they realize people are looking at them. Their faces turned red and Jungwoo is sure it was not out of embarrassment. "Sorry."

"We got too carried away." Taeyong laughs awkwardly. "Where were we?"

They are crazy indeed. They are crazier than he and Jaehyun, and Jungwoo feels glad that at least he and Jaehyun not as stupid as these two. Jungwoo tries to collect his patience. "We were talking about my baby before you two made out in front of my fries!"

"Sorry." Doyoung laughs. “My idea is good. Taeyong's idea is bad. Jungwoo, which one do you choose?"

Jungwoo nods, looking at his friends with cute doe-eyes and a sweet smile on his lips. "To be honest, your ideas sound like a disaster for me."

Doyoung gaps in shock, he gives his hurtful expression and then defended himself. "But my idea is good."

Jungwoo smiles sweetly, so sweet that it makes Doyoung and Taeyong get goosebumps. He stands up and taps them on the shoulder. "I'll go home, you can continue your making out session again. Bye!"

Reminder; Jungwoo will not test his patience with Taeyong and Doyoung again next time.

* * *

“Welcome home!”

Jaehyun smiles when he sees Jungwoo greets him with a radiant face. He is spreading his arms, waiting for Jaehyun to hug him. Jaehyun takes off his shoes and put them on the shelf, he steps inside and immediately hugs Jungwoo, feeling happy when he can smell Jungwoo comforting scent. "It's rare to have a warm hug like this."

Jungwoo pouts, patting Jaehyun's back and kissing his husband's lip lightly. "Hey, I always give you the warmest hug every day!”

Jaehyun kisses Jungwoo’s temple, "Have you eaten?" he takes off their hug, letting Jungwoo takes him to their kitchen. “I brought you seafood stew and mandu. Oh, and banana cake. Johnny-hyung said you wanted it, so he bought it for you. "

"Yay!" Jungwoo cheers happily, his eyes sparkling like a child as he opens one by one the foods that Jaehyun brought. "Have you eaten, hyung?”

“Not yet.”

“I’ll prepare dinner for us. Do you want to take a shower first?”

"Can I not take a shower tonight? I could feel my body freezing." Jaehyun walks up behind Jungwoo and sliding his arms around his chest, pulling the omega to him and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Let me help you to prepare dinner.”

“No, don’t hug me. Hush!” Jungwoo whines, but Jaehyun could tell Jungwoo is smiling. “You have to take a shower, or you can sleep on the couch tonight.”

Jaehyun hugs his omega tightly, tilting his head and touch Jungwoo’s cheek with the tip of his nose. “Baby.”

"Don't look at me with those eyes, Jung Jaehyun. You need to take a shower." Jungwoo crosses his arms and shakes his head. He sticks out his tongue, it looks cute and makes Jaehyun want to squeeze him.

* * *

Jaehyun is greeted by an adorable smile from Jungwoo as he comes out of the bathroom. His eyes shine and he smiles brightly as he sees his omega's cute behavior, patting the bed to invite Jaehyun to sit with him.

"Hyung, look at this!" Jungwoo bouncing excitedly on the bed. He shows the three teddy bears who had sat with Jungwoo. Feeling curious, Jaehyun walks over to Jungwoo and sits beside him.

"Teddy bears?” Jaehyun's palms carefully touch the fur of one big teddy bear. They have beautiful brown fur and wearing cute clothes.

Jungwoo's eyebrows rose, he asks curiously. "What do you think?"

"They’re cute." Jaehyun smiles, trying to make himself look as happy as possible to respond to Jungwoo's question. He doesn’t understand why Jungwoo shows him these bears though. As long as Jaehyun remembered, Jungwoo never had any special feelings for teddy bears. "You bought them? I thought you didn't like teddy bears.”

Jungwoo shakes his head, "I never had special feelings toward teddy bears, but it doesn’t mean I hate them.”

Jaehyun stares at Jungwoo confusedly, "So, what is this for?"

"Look." Jungwoo takes two large teddy bears in his hands and shows them right on Jaehyun's face. "Here are two big teddy bears." He puts it down and takes the small one. "And here is a small one. Now we have a family of bears."

Jaehyun frowns in confusion, nods his head and mutters quietly. He doesn't understand what Jungwoo wants to tell him, but he is afraid that Jungwoo would choke him if he gives the wrong answer. "Um... yes?"

"This is you." Jungwoo shows the bear on his left hand, with a red suit and glasses. "This is me." and he shows the bear in his right hand, wearing a yellow sweater before finally taking the smallest bear. "And who is this?"

Jaehyun raises his brows again, blinking his eyes before answer Jungwoo’s question with a small voice. "Uh, Obok?"

 _It's useless_. Jungwoo rubs his face roughly and groans in frustration. "I had a feeling you’d be like this." He takes the small teddy bear one more time. "This is a baby! Baby!"

Jaehyun nods, clapping his hand pretending that he understands what’s Jungwoo trying to tell him. "Oh, right! It's a baby!" an awkward laugh escaped his lips. "Baby bear."

"Jung Jaehyun." Jungwoo gathers his patience, taking a deep breath, and smiling sweetly to Jaehyun. “Me, you, and baby. What do you think this means?"

 _Come on think Jung Jaehyun_! He is looking at the bears as if they’re the biggest mystery ever in the world, and he needs to solve it or else Jungwoo will get upset. Teddy bears and baby, bear family. Jaehyun stares at the three bears who give him misery. Then he begins to get enlightened.

“Oh, I know!” He takes a deep breath and praying for a moment before finally replying. "You want to have a baby right?”

"Well, yes. But—" Jungwoo shakes his head, he gives up playing riddles with Jaehyun. He points to his stomach and says. "—here, here, there's a baby in here."

Jaehyun blinks, he doesn't say anything afterward. His wide eyes looking at the three teddy bears and then at Jungwoo who was smiling sweetly.

Suddenly, it clicks.

He crawls to Jungwoo slowly. "Are you… are you serious?"

Jungwoo nods, looking at his alpha with serious face. “Deadly serious.”

"This… is there a baby?" Jaehyun’s hands hover over Jungwoo’s tiny stomach, almost like they were too afraid to touch it. Jungwoo easily reaches up and drags both down, placing them gently on him so Jaehyun could feel that definite curve.

“Our baby…” Jaehyun's lips trembled as he gently rubs Jungwoo's stomach.

Jungwoo smiles, “Yes. Our baby.”

Jaehyun just nods lightly, still a little too speechless to say anything. His eyes are still staring at Jungwoo's stomach, his hands still touching the tiny bump and wishing his touch reached their pup.

The alpha is happy, so ridiculously overjoyed that he almost couldn’t put it into words. He couldn’t stop carefully cupping that tiny bump of his husband’s belly, not being able to get over the fact that there was a tiny pup growing right there that is theirs _._

 _Their pup_. _Theirs_. Jaehyun's feelings were so high that he doesn't realize he is crying until his husband makes a surprised noise.

“Hyung, are you crying?” Jungwoo starts to panic. “Hey, don’t cry.”

Jaehyun doesn’t even bother to wipe them away, he just looks up at Jungwoo with a smile so pure and a heart so full, it feels fit to burst. “We’re having a baby!” he laughs in joy. “We’re gonna be parents, Jungwoo! We are parents!”

His voice is pure joy, the laugh shows the world how happy Jaehyun is. Jungwoo can’t help but hug his husband tightly and laugh along with him. “Yes, we are.”

Jungwoo startles at his reaction and the alpha can see the way his face twists suddenly, lips pursing and eyes squinting as if he was trying to hold back tears of his own. “Stop crying, hyung.” He wipes Jaehyun’s tears. “You’re ugly when you’re crying.”

Jungwoo's words make Jaehyun laugh, he lets Jungwoo wipe his tears and kissed his forehead gently. "You're crying too, baby."

Jaehyun removes his hands so he can reach up and carefully tug his mate into his lap, relishing in his sweet scent as Jungwoo nuzzles his face into his neck and combs his finger on Jungwoo's soft hair.

“Let’s throw a party for our baby.” Jaehyun murmurs.

Jungwoo whines, “No, please no!”

Jaehyun laughs and ignores Jungwoo's words, “Let’s call Doyoung-hyung and Taeyong-hyung to help us prepare the party, baby. Imagine how grand our party will be."

As Jaehyun mentions those names, it brings back traumatic memories to Jungwoo. He shakes his head and sighs, “It will be the worst party ever.”

Jaehyun burst his laugh, his hand rubs Jungwoo's stomach and let Jungwoo hug him, telling him about the name he had prepared for their baby. His scent is sweet and Jaehyun could tell how happy his omega is. His voice is getting softer when he talks about their pup, his beautiful eyes sparkle with joy. 

Jaehyun has never been this happy.

He kisses Jungwoo's nose, "Let's break the news to them." 

_Guess who will be parents_!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm making the sns au for this fic, please check it [here](https://twitter.com/_harayukii/status/1345041675761029122)


End file.
